64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the House of Leaves
Nigel gets accused rudely that Uncle Nelson is accusing him for ruining the house of leaves. Nigel began asking other animals to tell the truth. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a surprise for the animals in the box. Inside the box has clay models that are modeled after the zoo animals. Lucy has made clay models after the animals. She is missing a clay modeled after Georgina. She began mentioning about Claire who took the lollies without permission and kept one more clay model. Story One morning, Nelson is making a big house made of leaves. Soon, Nelson got distracted by his nephew Nigel. Nigel began asking Nelson for being a great builder. Soon, the leaves started shaking as Nigel was jumping up and down. Nelson warned Nigel that the house of leaves is made of fragile. Nelson began asking him to take a look at the creation later when finished. Nigel began asking Nelson to help him finish the house without bothering him. Uncle Nelson agrees with Nigel. The house of leaves was completely built. Nigel was excited about the masterpiece, but Uncle Nelson told him to look at it. Nelson began asking Nigel to watch over the house of leaves while telling the other animals about the creation. Nigel has to promise not to let anyone get near the leaves. Nigel couldn't keep his promise by looking at the masterpiece. He began jumping up and down in circles, which caused the house of leaves to shake. Suddenly, the house of leaves began collapsing before Nelson and the other animals can see it. Nelson is furious with Nigel not keeping his promise. Nigel is forced to stand behind the naughty tree as punishment. Nelson finished reconstructing the house of leaves. He tells Nigel not to cause any mischief with the hard work. Nelson took the lead from the middle of his project with his tail. Nigel had to save the leaves.Nelson didn't know one of the leaves fell off the creation. Enrage, Nelson began accusing Nigel that it was him who did the destruction. He is forced to stand behind the naughty tree again as punishment. Nigel didn't really cause all the leaves to collapse, though. It was Nelson who did the cause. Nelson was very hot while trying to rebuild the house of leaves. He decides to have a mud bath for a break. Nelson began continuing rebuilding the house of leaves. Nelson didn't know there was a leaf on his body. He accused Nigel again for being a thief and eating leaves. Nigel didn't really eat one of the leaves though. He began asking Audrey to find the missing leaf and prove Nelson wrong. Nigel took a look at her nest, but the missing leaf wasn't found. Nigel went to Georgina's garden to find a leaf. He began asking Georgina to tell Nelson the truth. Nigel found the missing leaf behind Nelson and it wasn't Nigel who did the cause. Nelson began to apologise to Nigel for accusing him. The animals are very impressed with the house of leaves made by Nelson and Nigel. Moral Ending We learn that you can't accuse someone who really did it. We learn that we should always tell the truth. Lucy decided to go to her bedroom for something missing. She found the clay model of Georgina, which made Georgina very happy. Gallery Ep 91 2.jpg Ep 91 3.jpg Ep 91 4.jpg Ep 91 5.jpg Ep 91 6.jpg Ep 91 7.jpg Ep 91 8.jpg Ep 91 9.jpg Ep 91 10.jpg Ep 91 11.jpg Ep 91 12.jpg Ep 91 13.jpg Ep 91 14.jpg Ep 91 15.jpg Ep 91 16.jpg Ep 91 17.jpg Ep 91 18.jpg Ep 91 19.jpg Ep 91 20.jpg Ep 91 21.jpg Ep 91 22.jpg Ep 91 23.jpg Ep 91 24.jpg Ep 91 25.jpg Ep 91 26.jpg Ep 91 27.jpg Ep 91 28.jpg Ep 91 29.jpg Ep 91 30.jpg Ep 91 31.jpg Ep 91 32.jpg Ep 91 33.jpg Ep 91 34.jpg Ep 91 35.jpg Ep 91 36.jpg Ep 91 37.jpg Ep 91 38.jpg Ep 91 39.jpg Ep 91 40.jpg Ep 91 41.jpg Ep 91 42.jpg Ep 91 43.jpg Ep 91 44.jpg Ep 91 45.jpg Ep 91 46.jpg Ep 91 47.jpg Ep 91 48.jpg Ep 91 49.jpg Ep 91 50.jpg Ep 91 51.jpg Ep 91 52.jpg Ep 91 53.jpg Ep 91 54.jpg Ep 91 55.jpg Ep 91 56.jpg Ep 91 57.jpg Ep 91 58.jpg Ep 91 59.jpg Ep 91 60.jpg Ep 91 61.jpg Ep 91 62.jpg Ep 91 63.jpg Ep 91 64.jpg Ep 91 65.jpg Ep 91 66.jpg Ep 91 67.jpg Ep 91 68.jpg Ep 91 69.jpg Ep 91 70.jpg Ep 91 71.jpg Ep 91 72.jpg Ep 91 73.jpg Ep 91 74.jpg Ep 91 75.jpg Ep 91 76.jpg Ep 91 77.jpg Ep 91 78.jpg Ep 91 79.jpg Ep 91 80.jpg Ep 91 81.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes